When Time Will Tell
by Tiara Li
Summary: Let's just say that this story was based from Cinderella movie that we all know but with some twisted scene and idea, just read and find out!


When Time Will Tell

Author: Tiara Li

Beta-reader: Irrevocable Truth

Summary: Let's just say that this story was based from Cinderella movie that we all know but with some twisted scene and idea.

Disclaimer : These characters are not mine. I hope they are mine but sadly they're not. Two-shot only.

"Sakura! Come here sweetheart!" shouted a young mother named Nadeshiko Kinomoto, calling her daughter. She had grey-ish hair and rare sparkling emerald eyes -that was glimmering in sadness at the moment- and was blessed with 2 children.

A young girl turned around to face her mother and ran towards her with a bright beam. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, a 5-years-old girl and also the youngest child of the Kinomoto family. Her waist long auburn hair that was shining under the sun and her happy light emerald eyes like her mother's made her beauty shine the fullest.

"Hai Oka-sama!" Sakura yelled back as she hugged her mother when she got to Nadeshiko.

Sakura looked at a young girl her age behind her mother's beautiful summer dress. She stared at the girl curiously as Nadeshiko stepped aside, but not far since the girl wouldn't loosen her grip on Nadeshiko's dress.

"This girl, Sakura, is your cousin named Tomoyo Daidouji…" Nadeshiko started, patting the girl's head gently. Sakura stepped closer to the girl as she let out the soft yet audible sound 'hoe' like she use to be.

"She lost her parent not long ago and that's why she's staying with us, I want her to stay with you in your room and I want you to stay with her… you can do whatever you want with her!" Nadeshiko said, with a mischievous voice for the last double-meaning sentence, before she left.

The two girls stood on a patio with one looking at the other curiously and the other just staring at the ground, trembling in fear. Tomoyo Daidouji long soft grey-ish hair like Nadeshiko, but wavy only at the end of it and with gentle amethyst eyes –that currently glimmered in fear.

"So you'll stay with me?" Sakura said loudly, making Tomoyo shrink in fear.

" Y-Yes…" she answered softly.

"You will accompany me wherever I go? Cover me when I do wrong? Eat things I don't like?" Sakura asked, still in a strong voice but her small smile was growing. Tomoyo didn't notice since she still stared down at the floor.

"Y-Yes…" Tomoyo said again.

"One last question…" Sakura said as she finally succeeded in making Tomoyo look up curiously.

"What do you want to be for me?" Sakura said beaming at the now shocked Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked down for a bit before looking straight at Sakura's eyes with a slight hope.

" I – I want… to be your family… to be with you… I don't want to be alone …can I ?" Tomoyo said fearfully. Sakura's smile grew again at this. She unexpectedly hugged Tomoyo as she laughed happily.

"You don't have to ask that but I'm your big sister now right? We'll always be together so cheer up sis!" Sakura said happily as Tomoyo broke down in tears for the first time on Sakura's shoulder.

"We'll always be together…"

Few years passed since then. Nadeshiko fell ill when they were 10 years old , and the next year Fujitaka remarried a woman with two daughters. As for Sakura's brother, Touya, he ran away to somewhere because he didn't accept Fujitaka's marriage. At the time Sakura and Tomoyo turn 14, Fujitaka died in an accident on the way back from a meeting and now Sakura and Tomoyo's life…

"SAKURA! TOMOYO! COME OVER HERE!" Keiko shouted angrily. Keiko was their step mother that finally showed her true nature after Fujitaka's death 3 years back.

"HAI STEP MOTHER!" they shouted back as they finished making the breakfast. They brought three trays of food as they walked back upstairs.

"Why didn't we run away with Touya back then, Sakura?" Tomoyo whined. Sakura smiled lightly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo had changed her personality and her bond with Sakura was tighter than just mere sisters now.

"Because _I_ didn't want to make dad sadder than he already was, and _you_ because you love me too much to leave me behind alone!" Sakura said cheerfully before they opened Keiko's door, to the room that used to be their father's.

"You are so damn slow! I demand my breakfast and I want my clothes clean by the evening!" Keiko shrieked as she dumpedher clothes to at Tomoyo after she took her breakfast tray,and slammed the door on their faces.

"What a bitch!" Tomoyo whispered coldly.

"Language, Moyo…" Sakura commented, smirking slightly at Tomoyo's annoyed face.

"You just wait! Two more bitches will holler in 3…2…1!" Tomoyo counted down and right when she reached '1', true to be said, another shout was heard.

"SAKURA! TOMOYO! WE'RE TIRED WAITING FOR OUR FOOD!" two voices shrieked from the room beside Keiko's, the room that used to be theirs.

"Right, you hit the jackpot Tomoyo. As usual…" Sakura said, rolling her eyes as they walked to the room. They opened the door just to see the angry faces of their step sisters, Rika and Mai.

"Give us our food and wash our clothes there!" Mai ordered, pointing to a pile of dresses as the two of them took the food. Sakura and Tomoyo just picked up the clothes and excused themselves.

"Geez… I've always wondered and _still _wonder how they can use all these clothes in one day!" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes and then she added, "And such bad taste! A yellow tight top with long black skirts? Even just for at home! I wish I could teachthem about fashion!"

"Whatever you say Tomoyo… Let's just wash and hang the-" Sakura's sentence was cut with a doorbell. Sakura walked to the main door and opened it to see the grand duke standing with an envelope in his outstretched hand. She took the envelope and the grand duke excused himself immediately.

"SAKURA! I saw the kingdom's emblems in the carriage from the window, what did he need?" Keiko asked Sakura as she walked down the stairs in a fake elegance. Rika and Mai followed straight after.

"He gave me this…" Sakura said, handing the envelope to Keiko. She opened the envelope and read it. Keiko gasped suddenly and, curiously, Rika and Mai peeked from behind their mother and read out loud.

"We, the royal family,are hereby inviting all women in this land to come to the ball tonight for the royal prince's 18thbirthday. We invite all the women in a wish that both princes will be able to find their suitable wife so we hope you all can come – Signed, The King-" they finished together before looking at each other and squealing.

"The king! We can marry the prince!" Mai squealed.

"…and they are rich, handsome, and strong!" Rika squealed as well. Keiko clapped her hand with a big –ugly- grin.

"The ball is tonight, my girls! We must get ready! Hurry! We don't have much time!" Keiko said happily.

"Excuse me! The invitation said all women! So we can come as well, right step mother?" Sakura asked. Keiko turned to her with an evil grin.

"You have your laundry to finish! We must go to the castle before evening or we will be late!" she said in a fake sad voice. Tomoyo smirked at this.

"We're used to finishing before evening, stepmother, so we can go, right?" Tomoyo mocked. Keiko frowned and hid her anger, but unfortunately Mai had something in her head to retort.

"What are you talking about? You don't have any gown and you're ugly to begin with! _Plus_, you are only a servant! You think the prince will like you?" Mai said coldly, before running to her room to 'get ready' even though it was still 9 a.m. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't even acknowledge Mai's words as they stared at their stepmother.

"So stepmother?" Sakura asked happily, missing Keiko's very unladylike curse.

"Only if you finish all your chores before evening!" Keiko announced with a fake smile as she walked off to her bedroom to get ready as well.

"You think she will keep her promise?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Tomoyo just sighed as she smiledagain.

"We can only hope. Let's just do what she want us to do. At the very least, we can rub it in her face." Tomoyo said, walking to the backyard and dragging Sakura and the laundry.

"That's the last one, Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she finished mopping the floor. She looked proudly at the sparkling floor.

" Wew! We're already done at 2 p.m.! That's quick! We're really excited eh?" Sakura said happily. Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed her and pulled her to their newly assigned room, which was the guest room. Tomoyo closed it, locked it, and started pulling their hidden things from under the bed which was packed into four boxes.

"Let's look for something to wear!" Tomoyo said excitedly. She tore the box open and started rummaging through the contents. Some were their small jewelry and dresses but one weird thing caught their eyes.

"What's this, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she showed her a book with a lock and key beside it.

"Whoa! You have one too? Look here! I have one as well!" Sakura said, showing another identical book, only in a different color. Sakura's was pink, with her name printed on the book, with a star emblem and other weird things. On the other hand, Tomoyo's book was light purple and –like Sakura's- had her name on it, but the difference is that the emblem was a music note.

"It's pretty weird, but beautiful.Either way, we'll open it later, okay? We still haven't found any dresses, remember?" Tomoyo said as she put the book back in the box.

"It might come in handy later on, let's keep searching for the dress!" Sakura said as she copied Tomoyo's earlier action. Tomoyo spotted something frilly at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and gasped.

It was a purple dress matching her eyes, sleeveless with each side of the dress opened just to see frills below it; there is a small cute ribbon around the waist. The front of the dress ended at the knee and flow down as we saw the back of it.

"Not bad… Not bad at all… this should do!" Tomoyo said as she twirled around with the dress. Sakura giggled slightly at Tomoyo's childish happiness. She herself had found some dresses but didn't know which one was best.

"What about you Sakura? Found anything cool yet?" Tomoyo asked with sparkling eyes. Sakura nodded and showed her two dresses.

One of it was hot pink, somewhat looking like Tomoyo's but not with frills and a ribbon. Tomoyo's dress was cute, and this one is elegant. The sleeve is circling the upper arm and the dress is tight and looks uncomfortable.

The other one was light green. It clung at the right shoulder down to the upper arm. Another ribbon is circling under the chest and ended at the waist, so it was possible to both tighten and loosen. The lower portion is simply green with sparkly material.

"What do you think, Moyo? I myself prefer the green one though…" Sakura said, examining the dresses. Tomoyo stared at it a bit longer before she nodded.

"I go with you, the pink one is too tight! And moreover the green one matches your eyes! Let's just hang it there for now… the laundry was supposed to be dry now…" Tomoyo sighed when she noticed that it was 4 p.m.

"Yeah, let's finish it then we're free…" Sakura agreed, stretching as she stood up and Tomoyo hung their dresses. Unknown to them, two girls stepped in to their room after they left.

"What are they up to? Spending a long time there! I'll just check in!" Mai said as she pulled her sister in with her. They gaped at the sight of two beautiful dresses. Mai frowned while Rika examined it closely.

"It's silk sis! Check it out! And the design are rare! Where did they get it?" Rika said, surprised. Mai touched it and got an idea.

"Let's just take this and claim that it was ours! We'll just say that it was ours! They must be stealing it from our laundry, we'll say!" Mai said, smirking evilly. Rika doubted the idea at first, but when her sister said that the princes would be taken by Sakura and Tomoyo, she agreed saying 'The Prince Soul Mate is me!' and something like that. They took it to their room and got dressed immediately.

"That should be the last one!" Sakura said happily. The truth is, she really wanted to go to the ball. Somehow she felt that something good would happen if they went.

"Come on Sakura! The ball starts at 7 o'clock and we need two hours to get there! So we only have… 30 minutes! Oh no! " Tomoyo shrieked in panic as she dragged Sakura to their room.

" Don't be too panicky, Moyo, it's not like we need too many make up or so— _Hoe_! Where is the dress?" Sakura said, shocked when she found that the hanger was empty. Tomoyo panicked more. She suddenly smelled something…bad.

"Ew! This thick perfume smell is sti- Huh? Perfume? This horrible-smelling perfume is…"

"Rika and Mai's! " they said together. They glanced at each other and sprinted to their stepsisters' room immediately. They slammed the door open and indeed, their dresses were there and the worst part was thathey were being worn by Mai and Rika.

"Mai! Rika! Give us back our dresses!" Tomoyo shouted in anger. She knew they were bad but not that desperate to the point where they would steal others' things.

"What dress?" Rika said, smiling sweetly, or so she thought.

" I mean THAT!" Tomoyo shrieked again as she pointed to the dresses they were wearing. Fortunately, Sakura was holding Tomoyo back so that she wouldn't just run and tear away the dress from them.

"We would appreciate it if you could return the dress you two _stole_," Sakura said as calmly as she could. She might smile, but her eyes were as cold as the ice in the north pole.

"Unfortunately you two are wrong, this is from our friend as a gift …and even if it _was_ yours, why would a prince be with a mere servant?" Mai teased after she shuddered from the look she got from Sakura.

"YO-"

"What is going on in here?" a voice came from behind Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Mother! They accused us for stealing their dresses which is not true!" Rika said, pointing at the now boiling Tomoyo and Sakura. Keiko's head snapped sharply to Sakura and Tomoyo while they maintaned glaring at their step-family.

"Oh? Accuse? ACCUSE? You bitch! How dare you take what's our mother's gift and turn the truth the other way around!" Sakura yelled out loud as her patience burst. She remembered what her father gave her, saying that the things in the boxes are her mother's precious things for her.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO!" Keiko snapped as she pointed to Sakura and Tomoyo. She grabbed their wrists and dragged them to their room and locked it from outside.

"You will stay here and be quiet!" Keiko shouted from the door.

"You promise we can go if we finished all our chores!" Tomoyo argued after cooling down a bit.

"I changed my mind because of your attitude!" Keiko shouted again as she walked off to finish preparing.

"Waah! I can't believe I blew up!" Sakura said as she sat down at her bed, thorougly regretting her action.

"I did too Saku… I just don't like it when they take what they don't own… and more over it was from mother!" Tomoyo said as she started to get pissed off again.

"So we are here being locked up and all, plus we can't go to the ball. " Sakura said regretfully after she lay down on her bed, while Tomoyo is pacing around her.

"And just when I thought I could get away from this life too…" Tomoyo said before she lay beside Sakura. Sakura was confused by her words.

"What do you mean get away?" Sakura asked, turning to Tomoyo slightly. Tomoyo began to sob loudly at this. Sakura sat up as Tomoyo sobbed in her lap.

"You are just the most cutest , kind ,beautiful girl in this land! If you marry the prince…" Tomoyo said between hiccups, but before she could finish, Sakura interrupted.

"W-Wait up over there! Me? Marry the prince?" Sakura said in disbelief as she looked down at her cousin and sister with wide eyes. Tomoyo looked back with teary puppy eyes.

"YES! Then I can stay with you away from those wicked witches! I'm sure the prince will treat you well too!" Tomoyo said, finishing her sentence before she wept dramatically again. Sakura rolled her eyes at her antics.

"It's too late anyway Tomoyo. They left already…" Sakura said after she heard running horses' footsteps fading away.

"This is so not my night! Let's sleep early Sakura… it's not like there is something to do anyway…" Tomoyo said as she strode over to her bed and went to sleep, unaware of the weird dream that awaited them.

* Meanwhile in the castle *

"Why is this happening again, Eriol?" a young prince whine to his younger brother as he slumped in his king-sized bed.

"Because it's your 18thbirthday and you are the crown prince, so it's your responsibility! The question is supposed to be WHY do I get involved with the same fate as YOU?" the prince's younger brother, Eriol said as he plopped down beside the prince.

"We're screwed Eri my friend…Oh, and you 'cause mom wants you to lead her kingdom since granpa is growing old..." The prince said. The prince's name is Syaoran Li, the crown prince. He has a pair of hot amber eyes and the messiest brown hair ever. A well built body, too, as the result of his training. He is the hottest guy you can ever have and fortunately, he can control his attitude in public.

Eriol Li is Syaoran Li's younger brother that shared the same bad luck as Syaoran. He has a pair of gentle azure eyes and matching dark blue hair. He always trained with Syaoran and as result, he also had an 8-pack. He has a hobby of reading, but too often, so he wear glasses that make him look mysteriously charming.

"Let's just hope we can find a good, beautiful lady in this ball so that we don't have to marry Meiling and Nakuru…" Eriol said sadly.

"At least for me, Meiling objects the decision as well… but Nakuru…" Syaoran said as he sweat dropped at his paling cousin.

"She is just too… jumpy! Too noisy! I can't read peacefully anymore if I can't find a good wife candidate tonight! During the meeting Nakuru just went _'oh well…whoever it is I don't care!_'" Eriol whined using his girliest voice for the last comment.

"I can only pity you as much as I pity myself," Syaoran said before he sighedin depression. A soft knock came as the princes groaned, knowing what will come.

"The ball has started and the king and queen requested your attendance immediately prince Li.Excuse me," a maid said as she excused herself immediately.

"Okay! This is when the hells start! I hope you live, my friend!" Syaoran said before he entered the ballroom.

_Back to Sakura and Tomoyo_

"Whoa! Mom?" They both shrieked as they sat up in their own bed at the same time. They stared at each other before Tomoyo jumped to Sakura's bed.

"Do you meet mother in your dream?" Tomoyo said seriously as she looked right at Sakura's eyes.

"Yes! And do you remember what she said?" Sakura asked back.

"Umm…"

"I said open the box that keptthe weird book you saw before, my babies!" said a sweet voice beside them. Sakura and Tomoyo turned their head and saw Nadeshiko with wings behind her and a beautiful smile adorning her sparkling face.

"AHH!" They both shrieked before they fell of the bed.

"Oh My Gosh! I saw an angel! And it's mom! I'm not dead too, am I ?" Sakura said as she pinchedher arm. Tomoyo shook her head and squeezed her cheek.

"And it's not a dream this time!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Nadeshiko chuckled at this.

"You are alive, awake and totally sane honey!" Nadeshiko beamed.

"So do you want us to do something for you, mother?" Sakura asked happily. It had been seven years, after all, so who wouldn't be overjoyed?

"Ah yes! Open the books I gave you through your father! It will help you!" Nadeshiko said. Sakura and Tomoyo know which one and took it out immediately.

"We want to open it before but we…Forgot?" Tomoyo said as she sweat dropped at her own forgetfulness.

"Alright, now please take the key and put it in your necklace…" Nadeshiko instructed. They did as they weretold to.

"Good! Now since you want to go to the ball you need…"

"How did you know mother? Do you read minds or something?" Sakura asked curiously. Nadeshiko just giggled.

"It's a secret," she winked, "now you find a card inside the book called the Create…"

They were surprised to find the book was actually filled with beautiful cards.

"Now use your left hand to hold the key and right hand to hold the card… close your eyes, design a dress that you want and repeat after me in 3 seconds okay? 1…2…3!

"Key that sealed the power inside the cards!" Nadeshiko started, and Sakura and Tomoyo repeated in same tone.

"Release the power and grant my wish! Create!" Nadeshiko finished. The wind blew furiously, wrapping them in an envelope of air. Slowly, ever so slowly, the coil unfurled and faded away, revealing their drastic change in attire.

Sakura wore a green dress with puffed sleeves on her upper arm. Her upper body was covered in light green and soft material and frills; from her waist down to below her knee, it was covered with the same material as the top. Her hair turned wavy at the edge and was in small pigtails. She also wore white gloves that ended before her elbows. She wore small boots, but not high heels. Instead of a necklace, the Create turned it to a choker with the key in the center. Plus no makeup, only lip gloss.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo wore a purple dress that ended at her knees. It had a v-shaped neckline, puffed sleeves, and strings at her back. It sparkled all over, down to the frills at the bottom of her dress. Her wavy hair was in a pony tail, but leaving 2 long bangs to frame her lovely face. She also wore boots, but it had heels on it, making her as tall as Sakura. Tomoyo still wore the necklace but instead of the string being a simple straight chain, it was wavy, creating a beautiful effect. She didn't wear much make up, only light purple eye shadow and pale pink lip gloss.

"Waiii! Just like how I imagined it!" Sakura squealed as she twirled around. Tomoyo looked at her reflection in the mirror and slowly spun around. Tomoyo examined it a bit more before she said:

"This needs adjustment here and there… hmm… but it's fine I guess…" Tomoyo said before turning to the now sweat dropping Sakura and Nadeshiko. She examined Sakura and she suddenly put a small clip on the sides of Sakura's hair before squealing.

"There! Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, jumping up and down.

"Stop it Moyo… We're late alre- … what time is it anyway?" Sakura asked when she realized that nobody ever asked about the time. The three of them turned to the alarm clock.

"HOE! It's 10! We're late and I mean _sooooooo_ late Moyo!" Sakura shrieked with panic. Nadeshiko put on a thoughtful look while her daughters ranted about how to go to the ball.

"Maybe we can jump from the window!" Sakura said as she ran to the window. Tomoyo pulled her back with a deep frown adorning her charming face.

"No I can't jump from the 2ndlevel and beside I don't want to destroy the dress! So don't" Tomoyo said with ' I'll hurt you if you dare' look. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Fine… Maybe one of these cards can help… Let's see… 'The Move' card?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That might help us to just arrive there in a flash like that? Maybe we can use it…" Tomoyo said after a while. Nadeshiko snapped and shook her head in disagreement.

"You can't use more than one card a day, honey…It needs magic and for now, yours won't be enough… you will be exhausted…" Nadeshiko explained as they all frowned. Finally, Nadeshiko sighed and look determined.

"I guess I just have to lend you my power instead;that way you can still move around even after you use magic… Now say the incantation!" Nadeshiko said, giving a weak smile. Sakura and Tomoyo looked doubtful at first but they agreed either way.

"Key that sealed the power inside the cards…Release the power and grant my Wish! Move!" They said together. When they opened their eyes, they noticed that the scenery looked like a garden of some sort.

"So this is.."

"The Palace garden!" they said, finishing each others' sentences.

"Beautiful, right?" came their mother's voice. They looked around but couldn't find their mother anywhere.

"Mother… where are you?" Sakura asked quietly, scared. She always hated ghosts and spirits after the influence of her stupid irritating brother. Her mother in angel appearance she can take but her mother's voice from thin air she can't.

"Don't be scared like that… I just can't stay long in visible form after using all of my magic… now go! I've asked move to bring you back home by midnight so please stay out of sight at that time okay? Remember that I will always watch after you… tell that to Touya too…" Nadeshiko said before her voice faded into nothingness.

"Huh? Touya? What does she mean by that?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Who knows? We might meet Touya tonight perhaps? Come on, that just can't be… let's go inside…" Sakura said as she dragged Tomoyo inside with her.

When they looked around, it was not pretty or beautiful. It was _dazzling_ and exquisite. The light sparkled around the ballroom and the food lined up around the corner tables; the throne seat was adorned with gold and diamond as the current king and queen sat on it. Some people danced with their partners in beautiful gowns and jewelry, beautifying the dance floor. Sadly, the prince was nowhere to be seen and by the look of other single young women's faces, they were left behind.

"Well? What are we going to do here sis?" Tomoyo asked. Right after uttering the words, their stomachs growled in demand for food. They glanced at each other before they broke down laughing with their sweet voice, catching many boys' attention, even the hiding princes.

"I guess that answers your question Moyo, let's hit the foods first!" Sakura said walking to the food tables. Shockingly, every two steps they took, a boy would ask to dance but, of course, were all turned down.

"We can finally get here! I know we're _hot_ but that doesn't mean they can all ask for a dance with us! Especially when we are hungry!" Tomoyo said, rather annoyed. Sakura just chuckled at this. They put some food on their plate and looked for a seat. Since they didn't find any, they walked back to the palace garden, not noticing the jealous glances of the girls nor the stalking princes behind them.

*The princes when Sakura and Tomoyo came*

"Where should we hide next? These stupid girls were all stalking us like crazy with their eyes…" Syaoran asked after he finished a dance with a girl that found him.

"What about the garden? We've hidden in each corner of the ballroom, the food corner, the hallway, and inside the crowd so we still haven't tried there yet," Eriol said, pointing at the garden door on one side of the ballroom. Syaoran and Eriol shuddered when they felt magic close by.

"Eri! There's somebody beside our family that can use magic?" Syaoran asked quietly. Eriol focused his magic to pinpoint the whereabouts of the source. He looked confused at the result though.

"It's from where we were planning to hide, the garden! Let's check it out!" Eriol said as he and Syaoran began to walk to the door, but they were stunned at the sight before them.

It was two girls with the most astounding appearance they had ever seen. The one that captured Eriol's eyes was the grey haired girl. Her skin that look soft, her long shining hair, her beautiful happy eyes, plus a new kind of sparkling dress she wore that flowed down her knee, making her more perfect than she was in the first place. Her sweet laughter rang in his ears and the happy smile she showed were all she needed to make our gentleman prince fall in love at first sight.

Syaoran was different, his eyes were held captive by the emerald beauty. Her sparkling eyes, her soft looking hair, her creamy skin, and how coincidental it was that the color she chose had always been his favorite color. Her eyes revealed all of her character: cheerful, innocent but wise as well. How she smiled and laughed stole his hardened heart easily.

"Wow…I've never seen any girl like her…" Syaoran said unconsciously. Eriol nodded and smirked at his older brother but not evilly like he usually was, he smirked knowingly.

"I guess it's time for us to finally ask for a dance, and not the other way around, ne?" Eriol said with his smirk not leaving his face. Syaoran glanced at Eriol and replied with the same knowing smirk. It was a trademark of the Li family.

"It's the time alright! Let's go!" Syaoran said as he walkedto the light, exposing himself. The girls surrounded them in a second, trapping the princes.

"Sorry Eriol! I forgot!" Syaoran whispered as he smiled obligatorily at the girls, got to keep his image as the gentleman now right?

"Leave it to me, I guess. I hope this works…" Eriol whispered back before he cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention.

"I am truly sorry my ladies but we need to… fill our empty stomach first… so pardon us," Eriol said before he pulled Syaoran forcefully to the food corner only to find out that the two hunted maidens were already walking toward the garden. They looked around to make sure that no one saw them and slipped to the garden with the two maidens.Unknown to the four of them, three pairs of eyes were following them silently.

~ The King and Queen ~

"Look! They are stalking two girls! Could it be that they finally found the one they liked? Or even loved?" Queen Yelan whispered happily to her husband, King Fang.

"I guess their spring time has finally come, huh?" Fang said, smiling slightly. Yelan just smiled at her husband's words as her eyes followed her two boys.

~ Back to Sakura and Tomoyo ~

"You know, I'm kind of wondering now… why did we want to come here in the first place?" Sakura asked as she ate her food slowly under the cherry blossom tree. They sat there, not minding their beautiful dresses. That night, the sky was clear; it was a full moon and the stars shone brightly.

"Hadn't I told you before that I just want to be matchmaking you and the prince? We still haven't met them though. I feel so free when the witches are not around anyway…" Tomoyo sighed happily.

"Not around? Come to think of it, where are they anyway? We haven't passed by them in the ballroom or even see them now, have we?" Sakura asked after a while. Tomoyo realized that and thought of it for a while.

"Nah! Who cares! I would rather memorize this view in my mind than think about them! It really is a beauty isn't it?" Tomoyo said, putting her and Sakura's plates aside.

"Is that why you two beautiful girls sat here out of the crowd?" a voice came startling them. They turned to the side where the voice came. Right there under the light of the moon, stood two of the most handsome guys you could ever dream.

The one that spoke just now was a guy with short blue hair and a pair of gentle azure eyes hidden behind his glasses. He wore the rarest suit they ever saw. A deep blue shirt with long sleeves that was decorated with gold embroideries over it, effectively perfecting it, and complimenting it with black trousers.

Sakura's attention, however, was intent on Syaoran.. Her and his eyes met and then and there she knew that he was a great guy that struggled to express his feelings. He, not like the other one, wore a simple green suit and a white trouser. His brown hair might've been the messiest hair you will ever see. He looked serious, but if you looked deeper then you will know what a shy boy he is.

"I guess there are still some girls that hate parties, " Syaoran said, still staring at Sakura's eyes as he walked. Sakura beamed a big smile their way while Tomoyo was still observing the two coming boys. The girls stood up and bowed.

"Pardon my possible rudeness, gentlemen; My name is Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura introduced herself.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji Kinomoto," Tomoyo said, bowing a bit but still examining. Sakura looked at Tomoyo weirdly.

"Ah… I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves as well… My name is Eriol Li," Eriol said, bowing courtly, winking at Tomoyo slightly and making her blush; not that Sakura missed this.

"Just call me Syaoran, " Syaoran said simply, bowing but blushing slightly at Sakura's smile.

"My! Brother! You should smile when you introduce yourself! Don't tell me you're still like the old you!" Eriol teased as he laughed at Syaoran's hard glare, while Sakura and Tomoyo were confused.

"What 'old self' Li-san?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol. Eriol beamed at Tomoyo happily.

"My fair lady, please, just call me Eriol! And, regarding Syaoran's old self, he always acted like a cool, stoic guy when he met new people… lame huh?"

"I don't think it's wise to call the _second prince_ by his first name; we wouldn't want those jealous women inside to murder us now do we?" She chuckled."Oh and I don't think it's bad to act stoic when you meet new people, you need to know whether the person is trustworthy or not. Then all we have to do is get to know each other, right, Li-san?" Sakura said, still beaming at Syaoran, and Syaoran blushed an even deeper red.

"My! My! You shocked me at how you managed to find out that fast, even though you haven't met us before!" Eriol said, surprised. Tomoyo chuckled at this.

"We might be mere commoners and we might never have liked parties, but that doesn't meant that we're not observant now, you know! How you dressed so extravagantly and the gold embroiders is not common, even for lords or high-level people! And your last name is Li, and even though it's common around the land and your names are usually used for children's names, it would be too much of a coincidence if the last name and the first name is the prince's full name, no? I like your style by the way! You have high level fashion taste!" Tomoyo explained as she squealed the last part.

"Don't mind her, she is a fashion freak! If you know how crazy she was back then…" Sakura said, shuddering at the memory. Tomoyo glared at Sakura sharply while she smirkedevilly.

"If that's how you want to play then… Li-san," she turned to Eriol, "Would you show me around the garden or, if possible, the castle? Since she said _'get to know_' then we should let them do it now, right?" Tomoyo said beaming at the now flushed Eriol, but he still caught the hints.

"After you, my lady," Eriol said, gesturing Tomoyo to take his hand which she did. "We can get to know each other ourselves, eh?" Eriol said before turning to the corner of the garden. Sakura caught glimpes of the flushed Tomoyo's face. She chuckled at this before turning to Syaoran.

"Forgive our childish behavior and my sister's bad manners, but you know that she's doing this on purpose, don't you?" Sakura said, smiling at the silent prince.

"I guess being around girls like you won't make my days boring," Syaoran said before he laughed out loud. Sakura chuckled a bit.

"Now if you put it that way, I don't know if it was a criticism or a compliment, Li-san!" Sakura said, laughing a bit.

"Please my lady, I might be not a sweet talker like my younger brother but I would appreciate it if you could drop the formality and just call me Syaoran," Syaoran said as he stared at Sakura with a genuine smile that made her blush beautifully.

"I suppose there is no point arguing when we know who will lose eventually … Syaoran, but I wish for you to protect me from those women inside who will surely try to kill me," Sakura said in a fake angry pose while jabbing a finger at his chest playfully.

"Your wish is my command my lady," Syaoran said, bowing courtly with a wink of course. Sakura blushed again and looked away.

"Call me by my name then, for starters," Sakura said, still blushing.

"That's easy! Sakura…" Syaoran said, smiling.

"Is there any hiding place or secret passageway? Who knows, I might need it to get away!" Sakura said playfully. The serious tension around Syaoran dropped as he began to get to know Sakura.

~ Tomoyo and Eriol ~

"I am truly sorry, but I want to make them happy… they fit each other, ne Li-san?" Tomoyo said, looking at the stars above, not noticing how Eriol's eyes never left her.

"My wish still stands my lady, call me Eriol," Eriol said, getting her attention. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol before looking straight at his eyes with a smile, still walking.

"Only if you drop the 'My Lady' thingy! Call me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said. Eriol returned the smile on her face.

"Alright, Tomoyo, now I meant what I said about getting to know you more as well, you know?" Eriol said, smirking at the blushing Tomoyo.

"Why is that all of a sudden? All I want is to match-make my beloved cute sister! Now you want to match-make us?" Tomoyo asked, not really meaning it, rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance.

"And if I say yes?" Eriol said, shocking the already-red Tomoyo. Tomoyo's head snapped to his smirking face. They stopped in the middle of multi-colored roses.

"I take it you want that too," Eriol said again, chuckling. Tomoyo cleared her throat and looked away.

"I think that might kill the time…" Tomoyo answered in a small, shy voice as she walked around the roses. Eriol just stood there, admiring the sight of an angel bathed by the moon light before Tomoyo called for him with a big smile.

"What should we do to get to know each other? Do we just tell about what we want like that?" Tomoyo asked.

"What about a simple 20 question game? That won't hurt much now, eh?"

~ Back to Sakura and Syaoran ~

"I suppose we ventured too far Sakura, so what about a dance in the ballroom?" Syaoran asked as they made it back to where they began. Sakura looked around and noticed that they had walked around until they were back where they started.

"That won't hurt much, but are you sure you won't be bothered? From what you tell me about you… I'd say you hate parties as well, especially when you are crowded by crazy women…" Sakura said hesitantly. Even though it was rare to see Sakura being informal,she knew she could trust this guy that had accompanied her around the palace. There was something about him that compelled her eyes to stare at him. Could what Tomoyo said about the prince being good for her was true? If it was true then she wouldn't mind it a bit.

"I can bear that to be with someone as beautiful as you," Syaoran said, winking playfully at Sakura, who only rolled her eyes.

"Cheeky, I see that Eriol-san is terribly true about you being totally different when get to know a person, " Sakura said, feigning indifference to hide her blush, not knowing how hard it was for Syaoran to even talk to her.

"Get used to it…" Syaoran said as he led them to the ballroom only to see Tomoyo and Eriol dancing while laughing happily.

"Whoa… could it be that they were the one that hooked up instead of us? Oh, and this might be the last time we meet so I don't think there'll be a next time to get used to you!" Sakura said teasingly as they walked to the dance floor, Sakura not knowing the decision Syaoran had already made inside his head.

They waltzed around the dance floor slowly, meeting Tomoyo and Eriol a few times. The two coupleswere too into the dance to notice that the other couples were walking away to give them space. Every eye was on their happy and laughing faces, but the main stars did not even notice it. There remained two amused pair of eyes and a glaring one that approached them.

~ Yelan and Fang ~

"I suppose that's settled for the next queen then, the elder will accept it too," Fang said, smiling at the happy faces his boys made while dancing. Yelan thought for a while.

"The elders said they will approve only a magical wife, even if the magic was just a bit… wait a minute! So this strange feeling I felt since one and a half hour ago is…" Yelen stopped a bit to focus her magic and her eyes widened in a sec.

"Yes, it's them. " Fang answered calmly.

"This is perfect!" Yelan exclaimed happily.

~ Back to the couple ~

"Wha-"

"We need to talk, squirt! You too, kaijuu!" a voice said before dragging Tomoyo back to the garden. Sakura looked surprised to hear that voice, and she couldn't be mistaken. It was…

"Touya…" Sakura said as she excused herself and Tomoyo. The two confused princes glanced at each other before stalking.

~ Garden ~

"Touya! Wait up!" Sakura shouted as she neared Touya and Tomoyo.

Touya Kinomoto, he hadn't changed a bit since the last time they saw him. His eyes were still as deep brown and his dark black hair still as straight as ever, though his muscle shows more than before and he was dressed quiet well. But what Sakura wanted to know was why was he here? How?

"Touya! Stop dragging me! I can walk!" Tomoyo shouted, struggling to stop. Touya stopped and turned to them, glaring.

"I've seen you two with those brats ever since you came, and since it was the princes, I thought I'd let it go, but you're really testing my patience, huh? Why are you DANCING with those BRATS? Just because I haven't seenthe two of you doesn't mean I can let you off with some BRATS!" Touya scolded his two shrinking sisters.

'Why doesn't he admit that he was over protective?' They thought, laughing nervously.

"But Touya… you left and never visited us… where have you been?" Sakura asked sadly. Touya patted her head softly.

"Gomene imouto… I didn't mean to leave you like that. I stayed with Yukito when I ran away and he suggested me to work at the palace as a soldier, but the king gave me a position as a high level general or something. So I've been here ever since. Yukito is the chief adviser by the way, " Touya explained as the two girls jumped on him.

"ONII-CHAN!" The two girlsyelled, crying at Touya's shoulder.

"Onii-chan?" the two princes sighed in relief.

"What did I tell you guys about crying women in public? If only you turn around and look behind the bush then you'll find two relieved watchers," Touya said, making the two girls turn around to the bushes and start walking towards it.

"They are coming, Eriol!" Syaoran whispered, shaking Eriol in feaas he looked over the hole they made to peek.

"If we run they'll find out, if we stay they'll find out as well… no point running away," Eriol said calmly, as if he was already expecting this. Syaoran's face paled, but Eriol just smiled, saying 'hei!' when they arrived at the bushes where they were hiding.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, her voice deadly, as she smiledsweetly— too sweet.

"Why hello! We were just worried about what he'd do to you," Eriol said calmly, standing up and talking to Tomoyo.

"My, My… Syaoran… didn't I tell you when we were walking that I hate eavesdroppers? I guess you tried to test my temper… choose head, arm, or ear?" Sakuraasked,smiling darkly.You could almost see the black aura flashing behind her.

"Uh… none of the above?" Syaoran said dumbly. Sakura glared instantly.

"All of it then," Sakura said before he smacked his head, pinched his ear and punched his arm painfully. Touya laughed loudly at this, as if saying 'the crown prince loses to my sister!' or something like that.

"Gomenasai Sakura…" Syaoran said, rubbing his pained head and arm. He was used to being pinched by his sisters so it didn't hurt as much; on the other hand, he trained, yes, but this girl punched as hard as his mentor.

"I hope you learnt your lesson to not mess around with me," Sakura snorted.

They continued talking after Sakura and Tomoyo introduced Touya as their brother. They walked back to the ballroom and talked until Sakura and Tomoyo were engulfed by light as the main clock rang, signalling that it was midnight.

"Oh no, it's time! We have to go!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo ran to the balcony.

"This magic… is it mother?" Touya said as he and the princes ran after them. Sakura nodded as she began to fade with Tomoyo.

"Touya! Mother said that she will always watch after us!" Tomoyo said before disappearing fully.

"You don't have to tell me that. Right, mother?" Touya said, looking upward to something the princes didn't know. They heard soft giggles from nowhere.

"I see that your ability to see the dead still stayed…" Nadeshiko said softly as Touya smiled at the sight of his mother's angel appearance.

"I don't have much time left. You have to help them find our house Touya, even if you don't want to… They are the ones and you know it… " Nadeshiko said, smiling teasingly at her annoyed son before she too started disappearing from Touya's sight slowly.

"But why did you ask Move to bring them back in the first place? You can just drop them here and let them stay," Touya said, rolling his eyes when his mother smiledtrickily.

"My! What did I teach you back then? You must work hard to achieve what is important to you! No pain no gain, fair enough, don't you think my son? I bet their step mother will pull a stunt or something so just drop them (the princes) in front of our house and let them look.If they find them that means they deserve my daughters, bye now!" Nadeshiko said, smirking slightly as she disappeared fully.

"So what do you want to do with my sisters?" Touya glared. The princes sweat dropped at Touya changing personality.

"We want to ask for their hands in marriage," They answered together confidently, making Touya cough. Touya looked at them in disbelief.

"You want to marry them that soon?" Touya said, still in shock. He stared deep in their eyes, looking for doubt or something alike but found none in their serious and determined orbs. Touya sighed at this.

"You know us since you're here, and since we always trained together even though you're older than us…I believe you want somebody that can protect them from harm… we will do our best to be the one that are suitable for them… you should trust us by now, Touya. " Eriol said calmly.

"I guess you're right. But if you make either of them cry then hell awaits you…" Touya warned as he glared and turned around. The two boys chuckled at Touya's famous line; he always said that even though they didn't even know about them back then.

"I'll even supply you with a knife if I did that, Touya..." Syaoran said seriously. They stared at each other before Touya looked back with a sligh smirk.

"I'll take you to our home tomorrow morning and now sleep," Touya ordered before walking away.

That's it for has been a long time since I made any story...

I hope this is good enough...

Test is on Monday so I can't write the next chap yet...

Please give me some reviews for this one!


End file.
